Mr Monk and the Stolen Guitar
by AikoujOi
Summary: Monk and Natalie help famous country superstar Terri Clark get her one of a kind guitar back.
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: I don't own Monk or anybody found in this fic. Other than that please ingnore my spelling mistakes and enjoy it.

It started off as a huge celebration for and a fun day out of a certain Mr. Monk and Natalie. It took 20 minutes for Natalie to persuade Monk to take a break from his work and get out the house for a day to go to the fair in honor of Terri Clark.

"Come on, it'll be fun! We can ride the rollercoaster and enter that pie eating contest." Natalie said, tugging at Monk's arm.

"Natalie, there's too many people there…" Monk protested

"We'll stay together the whole time."

They immediately went to one of the many stands selling something. Monk went for the stands that were selling white shirts. Natalie was looking at the stand next to it, selling jewelry. They looked around for 10 minutes when they heard a scream that filled the air.

"Ahhh, what was that?" Monk asked, surprised. He had become used to that, being a detective, but he didn't expect it on that day.

"I don't know, but let's check it out."

They both ran towards the noise, through crowds and corners until they saw Leland and Randy trying to calm a frantic Terri.

"He stole my guitar! It was priceless; it was given to me by Johnny Cash!"

"Calm down, we'll get Monk on the case Ms. Clark," said Leland.

"Are you the famous Terri Clark?" Natalie asked, wanting clarification.

"Yes, sorry, I'm normally not this pathetic mess but my priceless one of a kind guitar was stolen. Normally I would chase him and give him a Xena Warrior Princess move, which I try but he got away." Terri said.

"Are you the Monk they were talking about?" She asked walking up to him. Monk was a huge fan of Terri Clark, after Willie Nelson, so he tried to get his words out.

"Y-yes."

"Sorry to break this meet and greet but exactly what happend?' Natalie asked, facing Terri.

"Well, I was walking back to my tour bus when I was confronted by two guys. One of them said give me your guitar and no one gets hurt. I instantly knew they were bad guys so I defended myself and knocked out one of the guys. Unfortunlety the other one push me down to the ground and took my guitar and ran off towards the road over there." She explained, pointing to the road.

"What kind of guitar was it?" Monk asked.

"It was an acostic guitar and Johnny had it personalized for me. You can tell that one was mine because inside theres a little Canadian flag with the words "to my littlest fan," and he signed it."

"Thats the guy you knocked out?" Monk asked, noticing the guy a few feet away. They all walked over to see if there was clue as too what they were planning. Monk noticed a piece of paper sticking out of the front pocket.

"This guy looks familar to me for some reason." Terri said out loud.

"This note says get Terri Clark's guitar and bring it to a M.H. AB. We have to go a M.H Canada." Monk said.

"M.H, thats Medicine Hat Monk."

"Thanks Natalie, can always count on you."

"I have a feeling thats where the other guy is headed," Terri started, noticing everyone is looking at her, "I'm...uhh pychic, visions and all." She said, her voice getting a little lower.

"Thats great, that'll help us solve this case faster." Natalie said. Terri just smiled.

"Looks like we're all going to Medicine Hat," Randy said, excited about taking a trip, but that quickly vanished.

"No, you're staying with me. Monk, you and Natalie go with Terri on this case and call me when you solved it." Leland said, "I got other cases to take care off."


	2. Chapter 2

The next day they all met up at the San Francisco airport. They got through security and took their seats on the airplane. Monk sat in the middle with Terri and Natalie on the sides.

"Wipe please?" Monk asked, gesturing for a wipe.

"Why does he need a wipe? Terri asked.

"He likes to wipe the seat before he sits in it," explained Natalie.

The flight to Medicine Hat went smoothly and Monk was relieved to get off the plane. They went to a nearby hotel to stay while they solved the case.

"Do you have a room available?" Natalie asked the clerk at the front desk.

"Yes, you're in luck . Its the only one left open, room 122." the clerk replied.

"Uh..that won't work," Monk said

"Why?"

"Its not a round number."

"Monk, its ok, at least it even." Natalie said, trying to stop him from creating any more problems.

"Your girlfriend is right..." Terri added,

"Um, we're not dating," Natalie said turning to the taller women.

"Oh, I'm sorry, could've sworn you were by the way you two were acting in the airport."

"Thats ok," said Natalie. They all went up to the room, which turned out to double bedroom. Monk and Natalie decided to sleep on one bed together with Terri on the other. Later that night, they all went out to dinner.

"Theres too much stuff on this french fry," Monk stated, looking at the plate of poutine that Natalie suggested he try.

"No its fine, thats how they're made. Anyway where do you think we should check for?" Terri asked.

"Wait, that guy you knocked out, maybe theres something at his house that can give us a clue." Monk said.

"Wait I remeber now, he name was Mickey Wilson, from my high school." Terri exclaimed.

"Do you know if he still lives here Terri?" asked Natalie.

"Theres was a rumor before I left for Nashville that he still lives in the same house he was raised in, even after his parents left." Terri said, closing her eyes, "His house was on the same street as mine. Follow me!" Terri got out of her chair with Monk and Natalie following after putting the money on the table. They ran down sidewalks narrowly avoiding crashing into people. Terri was running faster than Monk and Natalie so they both had too run faster to catch up. After running for 15 minutes, they finally got to the house. Terri unlocked the door by using a hairpin in her hair.

"Wow, you're good." Natalie commented.

"Thanks, its one of my many skills." said Terri.

They walked in and went to the living room when they all started looking. 10 minutes passed when Terri got a vision of Mickey talking on the phone with the other guy.

"Are you ok?" Natalie asked walking up to Terri.

"I think she's having a vision." Monk said

"Well, what do you see?"

"He talking on the phone with the other guy," Natalie grapped her notebook and pen and started writing it down. "He's telling him that he doesn't want to steal my guitar but the other guy is threatening to kill him if he doesn't go with him. Now I'm getting a feeling the other guy is somewhere in town." Terri explained. "If it helps, I also have the feeling it might be someone my mother knows. It might be the live-in housekeeper she hired a few years ago."

They all went to Linda's, Terri mother, house and they were all in the living room telling her about whats going on. Linda started telling them about Johnny Cash and the guitar when she was told about the case.

"Um..ma'am, sorry to interuppted, but did you noticed anything strange lately?" asked Monk.

"Thats ok, well now that you mentioned it, he did seem to be in his room a lot lately downstairs, more than usualy." Linda replied.

"Uhh, Natalie, it might be dirty down there,"

"Monk, it'll be ok. We'll all go down."

"I think I stay here if you don't mind," said Linda. Natalie, Monk and Terri went downstairs, Monk counting the steps as usual, we they got into the room Monk then notices some powder on the floor as he walked in on one of the room.

"Drugs, he was doing drugs," Monk said as Natalie look through the room. Natalie was looking under the bed when she found a letter saying he was fired from the Terri Clark band. Terri then explained that he was always late, smoking where he shouldn't and that he was being rude to everyone and not taking good care of the instuments like he was supposed too.

"The back, it says she'll be sorry she fired me." Added Monk.

"Oh, oh," Terri suddenly said closing her eyes.

:"Are you ok, here sit on the bed," Natalie said.

"I remeber why I wanted him fired in the first place. He was obsessed with me.


	3. Chapter 3

After a few minutes of pacing, Monk was thinking out loud.

"Why would he take your guitar? It doesn't make since. Wait, Terri was it the same guitar that never leaves your side?" Monk asked Terri, who was now just sitting on the bed with a blank look.

"Um, yes it was." The moment after she finished her sentence she got a vision of getting her guitar back only to be found somehow stuffed with drugs inside a couple days later. "Framed, I think he's framing me!" Terri said before falling down into the bed.

"Monk, go get her some water?" Natalie said

"You mean tab or bottle?" asked Monk

"Doesn't matter,"

Monk then went upstairs where Linda gave him some water to talke down. He then went back down and gave her the water.

"Thanks Monk," Terri said getting up.

"Now we need to just find out the name of who took the guitar." Natalie said.

"Mickey Wilson will know. Natalie call the Captain please? Monk said.

"Sure," Natalie said, dialing the number. "Hello this is Natalie,"

"Hello, solved the case already?" Leland said, suprised.

"Well it helped a lot with Terri having visions,"

"She's psychic?"

"Yes she's pyschic, now do you know where the guy Terri knocked out is?

"Jail."

"Oh well we need to talk to him,"

"Ok, just give me a minute." After waiting for ten minutes, they got on the line and Natalie handed her cellphone over to Monk.

"Hello Mr....Mr. Wilson, we just need to know the name of the other person please?" Monk said, stuttering a bit.

"Who are you?" Mickey asked on the other line.

"Adrian Monk,"

"Well guess what I ain't gonna give it too you!"

"Let me try," Terri said, I know how to deal with him.

"Ok," Monk said, handing her the phone.

"Hello"

"Who is this now?" he said, getting a little impatient

"Terri Clark,"

"Terri Clark!? Terri," he said, suddenly getting a little scared, "The Xena of Canada!?"

"Xena of Canada?" Natalie asked, curious to which Terri whispered, "long story."

"I suggest you give us the name of the guy who stole my guitar,"

"what if I refused?"

"Then I'll come over there and make a few rereangements,"

"What do you mean?" At that point it was clear that Terri was getting angry.

"You know what I mean! I'm going to come over there and leave you wondering why you can't make babies anymore and having to eat food through a straw! So I suggest giving us the name or I'm gonna give you such a headache!" Terri screamed along with a few obsence words into the phone. It was so loud that Linda heard from outside, where she was planting some flowers. Monk and Natalie were just standing wide eyed, with Monk covering his vital regions.

"Wow," was all Natalie could say.

"Ok ok, the name is Dan Kelso, and he says he planning on "giving" my guitar back next week at Montreal." Terri said handing the phone back to Natalie.

"Ok we solved the case, but we don't have any physical proof. I mean what Terri got threw her visons are proof but I'm guessing the other police are not going to believe us," Monk said, looking at Terri.

"He's right, besides Leland and Disher, the police are not going to believe me most likely. They are going to want physical proof" Terri said with a little bit of sadness in her voice. They just stood there for a couple of seconds until Terri spoke up.

"I'm getting a bad feeling."

They went back to the hotel room where they just went into bed, They were all sleeping quietly except, for Monk snoring a bit. The next morning Monk woke up to find Natalie already ready for the day. She took the liberty of getting breakfast for all of them.

"Whats wrong with Terri over there?" He asked gesturing at Terri who was staring at the TV still in bed. Natalie told her that she was like that since ten minutes ago when she came back with the food.

"I tried asking her what was wrong but," Natalie said...

"Look, look," Terri finally said pointing towards the tv, On the tv, there was a lot of cops inside Terri's tour bus, with another guy, who Monk quickly figured out that it was Dan Kelso holding her guitar filled with bags of the powder that Monk found earlier. The newsperson alos said on the tv that cops will be waiting to arrest Terri the next day where she is scheldule to be there.

"Great, its going to be alot harder now," Natalie said fustrated.

"I'm screwed, I can't go in public anymore, I'll be arrested for something I don't even do!" Terri started to say when Monk went next to her.

"I...um...have an idea," Monk said, Natalie a little suprised,

"You have a idea." Natalie said

"Well she was my wife's most favorite singer so I want to help her for her and Trudy."

"Thats nice," said Terri looking at Monk, "So whats your idea?"

"You can pretend to be my wife, until we catch the bad guy," Monk said, stuttering a bit.

"That's a great idea, nobody really recognizes me without the hat..."

"And nobody really knows about Trudy up here so we can go to Monteal and look for clues." Natalie continued, "thats is,"

"No you're right, Dan Kelso has an apartment there for whenever my mother doesn't need him for a period of time." Terri explained. Using an photo of Trudy that Monk always carries, they dyed Terri's hair to match her hair while Natalie went out and bought clothes that Monk told her Trudy would wear.

"Wait, what about the height, how do I explain the height?" Terri asked Monk as he was helping her.

"Uh...don't think anyone up here met her so you're fine." he replied just as Natalie came back with the clothes.

After 10 minutes, Terri opened the bathroom door and stood in front of Natalie and Monk.

"How do I look?"


	4. Chapter 4

(sorry this chapter is a little short)

"Wow, you look great," Natalie commented, looking at Terri. Monk looked at Terri thinking of how much she reminded him of Trudy. She looked just like her, well except for the height.

They left and arrived in Montreal a few hours later without any problems. Terri's deguise worked and they decided to head to where Dan Wilson lives.

"He lives over here," Terri said, closing her eyes. Using a piece of hair they found, she used her pychic powers to sense his aura while Natalie drove around Montreal. She parked the car in front of a small white house. They decided to go to the back of the house so no one would noticed what Terri was about to do.

"Stand back please," Terri said. She stood there concentrating for a minute closing her eyes. "He's behind this wall, and I should be able to hear his thoughts through the wall."

"Wow, you think I should hire her as another assistance?" Monk said, leaning closer to Natalie, "What, and I'm not good enough for you?" Natalie said back.

They continue to stand there and watch Terri until she opened her eyes a few minutes later.

"I got the motive behind all this. Someone write this down please,

"Ok, just let me grab my notebook and here we go," Natalie said, reaching into her purse and grabbing and small notebook.

"You know how he was doing drugs and that was the reason I fired him?" Terri began, "Well, he was also a overzealous fan of mine and basically wanted to have me so.."

"So its another case of if I can't have her then nobody will. Wow thats stupid." Natalie commented. "Well don't worry, me and Monk heard stupider motives." Terri just looked at them as she said that.

Two hours later, they were at a resturant in downtown Montreal figuring out how they were going to get some physical proof. They ruled out fingurprints because Terri suggested that he might've cleaned them off. Terri and Natalie were eating some french fries while Monk was staring at his blt. "Its not cut right," Monk said finally,

"Monk, its fine"

"Natalie, you should know me by now. It should be square."

"Here let me see it," Terri butted in, grabbing Monk's plate. She took a knife and cutted the sides off and proceeded to align the tomatoes, lettuce and bacon just right.

"Wow, how did you do it so....so perfectly?" Monk asked.

"Read your mind," replied Terri.

"Oh, can you read minds Natalie?" Monk asked, turning to Natalie.

"No, and not everyone can read minds Mr. Monk." Natalie shot back. Terri told him later that she read a bit of Natalie's mind and told him that Natalie cares a lot about him and has a small crush on him.

"...and I would tone it down a bit, she seems getting a tad jeolous me."

"Ok, anything for you...Terri," Monk said.

---------

A few hours later at their hotel room, Terri wanted to try out a new power she discovered she can do.

"Dreamwalking, what exactly is that again?" Natalie asked.

"I don't know, but lately I've been able to go into other peoples dream and see what they're dreaming of. I can even interact with with them." Explained Terri, sitting on the bed, "I only discovered this a few months back, I was playing with it, while being careful not to screw things up just to see what I can do."

"I see, cool power, if you can interact with another person's dreams..." Natalie started, "then maybe you can get him to confess by messing with his dreams."

Monk and Terri looked at her in silence for a few seconds. "That's not a bad idea...I'm not the kind to mess with people minds but in this case I'll give it a try." Terri said in a mischivious voice.

Before long it was nighttime and the perfect time for Terri to try out her plan. She was planning on giving him such a frieght that by tommorrow, he'll confessed but she didn't know what will be the result of her doing this. It was 10 pm at night and Terri was concentrating while going to sleep at the same time.

"How do we know when she is in the right mind?" Monk asked, staring at Terri's sleeping form.

"I don't know.." Natalie said. Just then Terri's eyes popped open in a purplish glow. Natalie and Monk took it to mean that she is dreamwalking and in the mind of Dan Wilson. Natalie then reminded Monk that they promised Terri that one of them will be up just to watch things over.

"I'll...uhh.. keep watch," Monk stated.

"No, no I will, remeber the last time you had nightime secutiry duty? You fell asleep withing 10 minutes and the drunk guy escape!" Natalie retorted. "Besides I have pulled lots of all nighters before."

"Well, ok, I know I can trust you," Monk said, giving Natalie a kiss on the fourhead.

"What was that for?"

"Cause you're a good person and a good assistance. I know I can trust you." With that Monk went to bed while Natalie got a pad and pencil ready when Terri starts sleeptalking.


End file.
